


I’m going to hell for this

by 80sCrusader



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sCrusader/pseuds/80sCrusader
Summary: Mikell is angry Jack is jerking it to widowmakers tits instead of letting him have his rightful turn on the Xbox - horny antics insue.





	I’m going to hell for this

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sexy friend who convinced me to post this, y’all the real MVP. DL;DR.

“When are you going to let me on the fucking Xbox, Jack?” 

“I’m playing Overwatch, leave me alone.” Bright continued to play, ignoring his brothers further pleads to use the Xbox. But just as he’s staring at Widowmakers beautiful tits, the Xbox suddenly shuts off.

“Hey, what the fuck is your problem?” Jack glares at his brother angrily, as it was still his turn to play the Xbox.

“See, you’re my problem, Jack. These days you have been nothing but a brat.” Mikell pauses, then continues. “You make me want to pull your guts out, you know t-“

The younger of the two interrupts him. “Then do it.” He stands up, and puts his hand on his brothers chest. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

Mikell ponders for a moment, then pulls out a pocket knife. “Take off your fucking pants.” 

Jack starts to unbuckle his jeans, then take down his boxers, but the older raises his hand. 

“No, stop. we’ll get to those later. Lay down on the bed, I’ll be right back.” Mikell leaves the room, and Jack proceeds to follow his order.

While his brother is gone, Jack begins to think. He’s worried to an extent- but also excited about the situation he’s gotten himself into. The whole thing was spontaneous, of course, as he’d never thought to go that far with his sibling before. Yeah, they had messed around a few times here and there, but never to _this_ extent. He just can’t help but think about how fast things went south.

Mikell comes back into the room with red rope. “This is so you won’t squirm while I’m tearing your stomach apart.” This line makes Jack blush and shiver in anticipation.

“Y’know.” Mikell starts tying the ropes around his brother. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff. Shits hot.” “Bite down on this.” The white haired man takes off his tie, and puts it in the others mouth.

“No resistance, huh? I like that.”

Bright tried to speak, but it was hard in his current situation. 

“Fufck yowu.”

“What was that, darling? Couldn’t hear you over there.”

Bright doesn’t say anything, he just watches as Mikell rips open his boxers with the small knife. The sharp metal gets dangerously close to his dick, which unsurprisingly turns him on.

Mikell takes his cock, then starts slowly pumping. Jack moans- but it’s muffled by the gag.

“You look so pretty like this, Jack. All tied up and gagged, just for your big brother. But you’ll look even prettier when I shove my cock in your guts. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Jack?”

Jack shakes his head up and down desperately. Mikell raises the knife, then jabs it into his abdomen, _hard._ Jack screams bloody murder.

“MMF! FUFCK, MIHCKELL!”

“What’s your color?” Mikell almost looks concerned for a split second, but makes sure to hide it.

“GWREYEN! SHIT!” Jack spasms from the pain, yet, leans into the touch of the knife. As Mikell digs the blade in harder, tears start rolling down the younger brights face. He tells himself it’ll be okay, he’s felt worse before.

“Good boy, you’re taking this so well, you know that? Such a good boy for me. This is going to hurt a lot, so brace yourself.” Jack bites down harder on the tie, and Mikell smirks.

Slowly, the older bright starts carving a hole in his stomach. Jack is running on pure adrenaline at this point; he feels high, and his vision starts to shift as he sees his own brother pulling the extremities out of his body. He wants to scream, but he can’t even make out words anymore. It’s too much.

“Sorry, but I needed to make some room. You don’t mind, do you? Fucking slut, I know you like this. You’re so hard, eyes rolling back in your head, what a brat.”

Listening to Mikell turn from sweet to dominating so quickly is such a turn on for him. The line between pleasure and pain is now blurry for Jack; he can hear a faint ringing in his ears, the sweet call of death, telling him that Mikell should finish up quickly, that he’s nearing his end.

There’s now blood splattered all over the walls, the floor, the bed, everywhere. Mikell briefly thinks about how he’s going to explain this to his boss, but doesn’t give it a second thought. He sticks his cock in Jack, and speeds up his hand on his.

Jacks breathing begins to slow, and he closes his eyes, unable to keep them open longer. He tries so hard to stay awake, feeling like he’s about to climax, but he’s not able to do it anymore.

He drops dead right there on the mattress.

Mikell speeds up, now unable to keep his own composure. He never thought he’d be fucking his dead brother tonight instead of working, but here he was. He just can’t help himself - the idea made him feel hot and bothered.

He continues to jerk off Jack, getting close to cumming himself. He knows he doesn’t have to hold back his noises anymore; but does so anyways. He pants heavily, and points Jacks dick at his face.

Jacks body and Mikell come at the same time. Mikell flops down on top of Jack, getting more blood on himself- the mix of soft organs and hot cum makes him not want to get up. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take until they’ll be able to do this again, so the bright rests there a bit while he calms down and his own breathing slows.

After a few minutes he removes his cock, leaves a kiss on his brothers face, and finally stands up to take a look at his place.

“I feel bad for the poor bastard who has to clean this all up.”


End file.
